Manufactured components, such as hollow fan blades for utilization in an aircraft, are often constructed under tight tolerances. In some examples, finishing processes during manufacturing are applied to only a portion of the component. In such examples, it is important to ensure that the locations of the finishing on the component are within the specified tolerances. By way of example, some components including the above mentioned hollow fan blades can utilize burnishing with a tight dimensional tolerance on the location of the burnishing.
In order to ensure that completed components fall within the tight dimensional tolerances, the completed components are manually measured using a gauge and visual inspection. Existing processes for performing the manual measurements are challenging, time intensive, and in some cases inaccurate.